


Satellite

by haknyeonsmrjoo



Series: Jinhwivision [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, a messy start, sorry~!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haknyeonsmrjoo/pseuds/haknyeonsmrjoo
Summary: Jinyoung asks Daehwi out on a date all of a sudden, and Daehwi can't help it to become suspicious, as he had experienced being catfished online and put on a bet, all because he's gay and pathetic and alone (according to him).Now, Jinyoung has to woo the distrustful boy, step by step, one by one.





	Satellite

**Author's Note:**

> Title after Lena's winning song in Eurovision 2010, "Satellite."

_“Here are the results of the Gangwon-do vote,” Seonho says, as he unfurls a piece of paper on his hands._

_“Kang Dongho, 8 points.”_

_“Kang Dongho, huit points,” Guanlin pipes up._

_“And since when did you become fluent in French?” Daehwi huffs, poking the sides of the taller kid._

_“Please be quiet, we are in the middle of a broadcast,” Seonho scolds the older, with his eyeglasses slowly going down the bridge of his nose. He pokes it back in place and continues, “Kim Jaehwan, 10 points.”_

_“Dix points pour la Kim Jaehwan,” Guanlin says in perfect French. Daehwi shakes his head._

_“And finally,” the younger chick scans the room (which Daehwi rolls his eyes in), Bae Jinyoung, 12 points!” A chorus of cheers erupted from their dorm room, Haknyeon and Hyungseob hollering like pelicans (do they holler in the first place?)._

_“Douze points pour la Bae Jinyoung!”_

_“Oh, shut up!”_

 

**_***_ **

****

Lee Daehwi has the best set of worst friends ever, or so he thinks every single day.

He is on his second year in the university, taking up international affairs with a minor in Asian languages. It’s not his dream major, but with music being out of the list because of his parents’ disapproval, he had to be content in just joining in the music clubs available in the university. For his parents, music should only be enjoyed as a hobby or a pastime, and not as a way of living. Daehwi grudgingly agrees, thinking that at least, he is still allowed to be in the musical theater club unlike some kids in the same situation as him.

They are now in Seonho’s room, shared with Guanlin, as they run their own version of the famous Eurovision Song Contest, but the catch is, there are no songs to vote for, and they are now voting for the most eligible men in the campus for their hyung. Guanlin provides the French translations, being European languages major and Seonho says it is his way of practicing his broadcasting skills, being broadcasting major, without a doubt.

So far, Bae Jinyoung is the frontrunner in their makeshift scoreboard, which makes Daehwi hopeful in the wrong ways and annoyed in the right spots.

“Shut it, no one likes me anyway,” Daehwi grumbles, snatching a pouch of dried mangoes away from Guanlin.

“Oh, hyung, please don’t be too pitiful. I’m sure Bae Jinyoung likes you, too.” Seonho’s arms snake around the older’s slender waist, hugging him.

“Please do not get my hopes up.”

Seonho nuzzles his face into Daehwi’s neck.

 

Three weeks had passed since they had their mock Eurovision (named Daehwi-vision by Hyungseob the dance major), Daehwi is lounging in the common room of their dormitory when he sees Bae Jinyoung talking to a friend. Daehwi stiffens, unconsciously smoothens the front of his shirt. _As if he would go to you in the first place,_ he thinks.

As if on cue, Jinyoung turns towards his direction. He smiles as he steps forward, going towards his direction.

“Hi, Daehwi! How are you?”

Daehwi thinks he swallowed his tongue. “Oh, hello, Jinyoung!” he manages to squeak.

“Are you busy right now?” the taller guy asks. Daehwi shakes his head, confused as to why he is being asked about his schedule.

“Oh great, do you want to eat lunch with me today? I haven’t eaten yet, and I don’t like eating alone. Please? It’s on me,” Jinyoung offers with a smile.

 

Daehwi has no idea what is happening right now, as he lets himself be dragged by Jinyoung, who is now clutching his forearm, to the café near the International Arts building.

“Please wait here, let me grab you some drinks. Cappucino?” Jinyoung asks.

“Ah, just get me a vanilla latte, Jinyoung-ssi. Thank you,” Daehwi says timidly. Jinyoung ruffles his hair before he heads to the counter.

Daehwi’s mind is so close to short-circuiting right now. He has no idea what is going on, and as much as he wants to ask his friends about it, he cannot do it because he left his phone in their room. _Such a smart move, Lee Daehwi. Why don’t you jump off a building next?_

After a few minutes, Jinyoung comes back, with a tray filled with their drinks and slices of strawberry cake. Daehwi squeals absentmindedly (strawberry cakes are his favorite), and realizing the situation, he covers his mouth in embarrassment.

“You’re cute, Daehwi-ya,” Jinyoung muses.

 _So we’re past the stage where we use –ssi on our names, okay,_ Daehwi silently notes.

“What is happening here?” Daehwi blurts out the only question in his mind right now.

This time, the taller guy locks eyes with him. “I want to ask you out on a date.”

Daehwi nearly chokes on his spit.

“Am I being betted on?”

Jinyoung’s long arms wiggle in front of him. “Oh no, no, you’re not!”

“Then tell me what’s going on now, Jinyoung-ssi. I don’t like being played at,” Daehwi manages to speak in a still voice.

“I was on my way to my dorm room when I hear noises from your room,” Jinyoung starts, his fingers fiddling on the edge of the plate.

“I heard my name being voted on, and curiosity took over me. I peeked on your room, and I saw you that close for the first time. I used to just look at you from a safe distance, and from the moment I heard your voice, I felt something here,” he says, pointing to his chest. Daehwi nodded, signaling him to continue.

“I’ve liked you ever since I heard you sing _Ne partez pas sans moi_ in the hallways one time, and I really felt the meaning behind those words, even though I don’t speak French a lot,” Jinyoung continues. “Today I just talked to Jihoon hyung and he told me to just go for it, and I don’t know what kind of ghost possessed me but here I am now, talking to you.”

Daehwi just couldn’t believe his ears. Bae Jinyoung, one of the hottest guys on the campus, just asked him out on a date.

He could have said yes in an instant, but he won’t be fooled the second time.

“Just fuck off, Jinyoung-ssi. Don’t play games with me, I’m not amused at all.” Daehwi’s voice turned cold as ice. Jinyoung winced, as though feeling the iciness of the younger’s voice touching his skin.

Daehwi stands up, getting ready to leave. “If you really like me, court me.”

Jinyoung gapes at him, then quickly recovers. “If that’s what you want, I will do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is messy, and I didn't intend to do this as a chaptered one, but it begs to be done, so well. Fuck it. Enjoy!


End file.
